Whispers In The Dark
by myonlyexeption
Summary: Clove volenteers, 2 years before her time. He biggest enemy, yet only friend Cato enters the game with her, with whom she shares a bond of hatred and yet they cannot keep away from each other. What happens when none of them are willing to give up the glory but are dreading to kill one another, even if they don't want to admit it?


Clove was sitting inside a car, a pressuring silence surrounding it like thick fog. She played with her fingers, ignoring the furious eyes that lay upon her, drilling deep holes inside her chest. When the ride started, she tried to return Cato's looks with even more hate, yet she stopped before he could awake any feeling of guilt in her. The last thing she needed was regret. Her decision has been made and they were on a point where it was impossible to turn back. She volunteered. And she would get out of the games as a victor.

The memory of Cato telling her not to, how he _demanded_ her to stay home, was sitting in the back in her head, haunting her silently. She pushed it away with all of the strength inside her body, reminding herself why she did it. She wanted glory. She wanted pride. Even if it took sacrifices, she was willing to make them. That's what made her a career.

Beside, Cato could have chosen not to volunteer. This was his fault, as much as hers. At least that was what she liked to tell herself.

It was a long ride, accompanied by an unsolvable tension. Once they stepped inside the huge Capitol train, his face changed and he wore a cool mask instead. While they were waiting for their mentors, he still did not see it necessary to change a few words with her and neither did Clove.

As they were sitting there, completely ignoring each other, she suddenly heard steps narrowing. A male and a female stepped inside and Clove immediately recognized them. Their faces had branded their way inside her head as a child, when she watched the games. She still recalled the way Enobaria fought inside the arena, leaving Clove in absolute admiration. _Good. At least my mentor is not a complete failure_, she thought silently.

Their mentors were looking at them, giving them criticized looks. Brutus smiled satisfied when he saw Cato while Enobaria...was almost in disgust as her eyes wandered upon Clove's small figure. She felt her mentor judging her and a light fury rising. The only thing that held it down was the thought of how she will prove her wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Congratulations." Brutus said, almost cheerfully. "Are you even aware which honour it is to represent your district?" "Of course." she and Cato answered at the exact same time. She shortly blinked at Cato but turned away quickly. "I will try anything to prove myself worthy of it.", he said before Clove could even open her mouth. Angrily she threw in, not giving him the chance to continue:"We will _both_." "Your name is Clove, isn't it?" "Yes." "She shouldn't be here", Cato said, „It was not her time to volunteer." Even more enraged she replied:"I did not see it necessary to wait longer. I had the best score at the academy longer than anyone." Brutus stepped in, trying to stop the fight that evolved between them:"What are your weapons?" "Sword. Although I can handle a spear and bow as well." Cato bragged. Clove only rolled her eyes, without anyone seeing it. His mentor clapped his hands together with a grin:"I see. A true fighter." It was obvious that Brutus already felt a huge sympathy for Cato, who emanated nothing but viciousness at the moment. Seeing them creating a bond so soon, laughing and talking about further strategy, while Enobaria was just judging her tribute silently, made her patient thin. She grabbed a knife laying on one of the tables and threw it between Cato and Brutus. They immediately turned their heads, staring at her in disbelieve. Even Enobaria's expression changed, as if she just noticed Clove standing around. "Well _my _weapon would be knives." she said, with a cocky sound in her voice. Her mentor stepped closer, smirking:"I think I can work with that."

The single session with Enobaria was...successful. Clove's sudden outburst of anger seemed to have left an impression. It was easy discussing with her, easier than she thought at first from the way Enobaria acted and the fact that Clove was a person of few words.

An Avox led her to her room, which was huge, filled with light and stuffed with the newest Capitol technology. She was always used to a good, wealthy life style but it could not compare to _this_. Smirking she walked around, everything that happened and everything that's still to come rushing through her head. Suddenly the door opened and Cato was storming in. Clove wanted to yell at him but he leaned against a wall and asked "How was your little talk with Enobaria?" A bit confused she replied sarcastically:"Very good thanks for asking." "Now that we talked about that, let's get to the important stuff." He rushed forwards and grabbed her arm wrists. She did not realise his intentions soon enough and found herself pushed against a wall, caught in his hard grip. "Why Clove? Why did you have to be so damn stubborn?" His hand was around her neck and his face slowly came closer."Why couldn't you just wait another year?" She tried to push him away but failed. Even if she owned more strength than someone would expect from her tiny figure, she could not compete against Cato's arms that held her painfully against this damn wall. "Do you think that I will hesitate a single second to kill you?" he continued with a silent, mad laugh. "I could easily do it now and save us some pain, how about that?" His fingernails pushed deeper inside the skin of her throat and actually left a slight pain. She forced herself not to show a single sign of it, instead she answered calmly:" Alright. Do it." He slowly lifted her up, until only her toes could touch the ground. For a while he only stared at her, the expression in his face not clear to her. Clove was not sure what would happen until he frowned and in an instant threw her roughly on the ground. Just in time, her hands softened the impact. "What does it even matter?" she said under her heavy breathing. "I don't want you in my way." "Well, too bad I won't give up that easily." Cato looked at her, his eyes betraying the small fear he had. It let her realise that there was no point in denying it. She dreaded the moment where it would come down to the two of them inside the arena. She could push it out of her mind as much as she wanted; there was a silent part of her not wanting to kill Cato. They always fought against each other, wanting to trump over the other one. Yet, no matter how competitive they were, they were never able to stay away from each other. Both of them walked on a thin line of love and hatred; ever changing sites in a heartbeat.

Quickly she shook the thoughts out, not risking that her...bond if you can call it that, with Cato ruined everything she worked for. "At least you won't be bored." she said, standing up. "I will certainly take care of that." "If I give you the chance." Smirking she took a few steps and put a hand on Cato's shoulder. "You need a worthy ally." He wrinkled up his nose enraged about the comparison:"Allies then." He made signs to leave but turned around one last time."For a while." Then he rushed out of the door. Clove looked down to the floor. _I'm a career. I want glory. Don't matter which sacrifices it takes_, she reminded herself.


End file.
